Fakta Hatake Kakashi
by FranbergH
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah fakta tentang jagoan kita Hatake Kakashi. Sesuatu yang kalau dirimu adalah pecinta Hatake Kakashi, jangan baca fic ini. And seriously, NO BASHING. Terima kasih :D


Entah kenapa tiap kali ngeliat karakter-karakter Naruto ato nonton ulang animenya, selalu aja ada hal ngganjel yang bikin diriku kepikiran. Dan inilah salah satunya.

_**PS: It's not a _**character**_ bashing.**_ Saya nggak pernah berniat ngebashing. Cuma rasa penasaran yang membimbing saya pada sebuah ide

So, silakan dibaca. Bagi yang nggak mau denger apapun yang 'nggak' tentang Hatake Kakashi, silakan minggir, keluar dari fic ini dan lanjutkan baca fic lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fakta Hatake Kakashi<strong>

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

Konohagakure di pagi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang di dahan-dahan pohon dan genting-genting rumah, ada juga yang hinggap di atas kabel listrik, beberapa ekor tampak sedang memunguti potongan rumput untuk membangun sarang.

Ahem..

Inti masalahnya bukan para burung yang memulai pagi hari rutin mereka dengan riang dan tentu saja rajin. Ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh cukup banyak orang. Terutama dua penyandang nama Hatake di sebuah rumah.

Hari pertama Hatake Kakashi masuk akademi.

Saking semangatnya, Kakashi sudah bangun sejak subuh tadi. Jauh sebelum matahari terbit. Ia hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia tertidur hampir pada tengah malam dengan terus-terusan bangun dan mengusik ayahnya yang sedang membuat laporan misinya. Sakumo sampai bosan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kakashi yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti kalau kau sudah menjalaninya," jawaban terakhir Sakumo akhirnya bisa membuat Kakashi berhenti bangun menanyainya.

Pagi itu saat Sakumo bangun hendak membuatkan Kakashi sarapan, Kakashi sudah menyambutnya di ruangan tengah rumah dengan senyuman lebar dan penampilan rapinya.

Anak itu sudah tampak cerah dengan pakaian yang disetrika rapi. Rambutnya yang mencuat sudah disisir rapi ke samping, walaupun sama sekali tidak membuat perbedaan signifikan dari potongan rambutnya yang biasanya.

Kantong senjatanya tampak siap di atas meja dengan kunai-kunai dan shuriken yang sudah dipoles hingga tampak berkilauan.

"Ohayo, Tou-san!" sambut Kakashi bersemangat.

"Ohayo. Kau sudah siap? Tou-san buatkan sarapan dulu,"

Kakashi segera mengepak barang-barangnya dan menuju meja makan, menunggui ayahnya membuat sarapan. Setelah itu mereka makan bersama dan tidak lupa Sakumo membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Kakashi.

"Kantong shuriken?"

"Sudah!" Kakashi dengan bersemangat menepuk benda bulat di kantong belakangnya.

"Alat tulis?"

"Lengkap!" jawab Kakashi lagi, sekarang menepuk tas selempangnya.

"Bekal?"

"Diterima!" jawab Kakashi menerima bungkusan kotak bekal dari ayahnya.

"Persiapan sudah oke! Aku berangkat, Tou-san!" Kakashi dengan bersemangat menyentuh dahinya memberikan hormat pada ayahnya. Kakashi bersiap melesat keluar ketika..

"Tunggu, Kakashi!" Kakashi langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Apalagi yang belum dibawanya?

"Tunggu sebentar!" lanjut Sakumo kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Kakashi yang sudah tidak sabar di depan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakumo membawa sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi menerimanya dan hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau harus memakai itu kalau keluar dari rumah," jelas Sakumo mengambil benda berwarna hitam di tangan Kakashi yang hanya dipandangi Kakashi tidak mengerti.

"Kemari, nak!" Kakashi mendekat pada Sakumo sambil menatap benda hitam itu di tangan ayahnya. Sakumo memegang benda hitam itu di atas kepala Kakashi kemudian meloloskannya melewati kepala Kakashi sampai melewati dagu dan membungkus setengah wajah Kakashi sampai ke lehernya.

Kakashi hendak menurunkan masker itu dari mulutnya tetapi ayahnya menghentikannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memakainya. Kau akan terbiasa," perintah Sakumo. Kakashi menyentuh maskernya dan menatap ayahnya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus memakai ini?" tanya Kakashi polos. Sakumo menghela nafas dan memegang bahu Kakashi, siap memberikan sebuah penjelasan layaknya orang dewasa.

"Kau tahu, kau itu banyak sekali bicara dan bertanya tentang ini-itu dan mengomentari ini-itu tanpa henti," Sakumo langsung mengangkat tangannya menghentikan Kakashi yang kelihatan ingin membela diri.

"Masalahnya, tiap kali kau bicara, selalu ada hujan lokal! Kalau kau tetap begini, jangankan dapat pacar, tidak ada anak yang mau berbicara denganmu di akademi nanti," Sakumo menjelaskan. Kakashi menatapnya serius, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Oh. Baiklah. Dimengerti, Tou-san!" Kakashi mengangguk. Sakumo menepuk pundak Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Ja! Pergilah. Kau pasti tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu di akademi kan?"

"Osh! Ittekimasu, Tou-san!"

"Yo! Itterashai!"

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kakashi berangkat menuju akademi ninja Konohagakure untuk menuntut ilmu menjadi seorang shinobi sejati. Kata-kata ayahnya di hari pertama keberangkatannya ke akademi selalu diingatnya menjadi nasihat yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya bahwa kelak ia akan menjadi seorang shinobi yang tidak cerewet dan digilai banyak wanita dan juga dikagumi banyak orang.

**===End===**

* * *

><p>Haha!<p>

Based on curiousity, no offense Kakashi fans :D


End file.
